Star Wars The Force Awakens: Revolution
by FlickeringFiction
Summary: A First Order drama following the menacing Kylo Ren, his rival General Hux , the loyal Captain Phasma and the dauntless First Order royalty Kenna.


_I wrote a thing. So here it is, my family and friends decided getting out all my Adam Driver/Star Wars rambling on paper instead of screaming nonsense. So here it is :D_

* * *

Revolution Chapter I: The Rising

* * *

I was often barefoot as I walked the familiar halls of the Finalizer comfortably.

Seventeen years and I had never stepped foot off this ship, I had no business to. I had only witnessed the mere glow of the countless planets and stars as we drifted. Now, as I stand here looking out into the black white-spotted space, I can hear them calling to me.

" _Get off the ship_." They sing.

My eyes sting as I narrow them in study of the largest star I can see _._

 _I wonder what planet that is_?

I was never one to study our broad galaxy. My interests weren't that of astronomy, especially with my lack of basic knowledge about them; Planets that is. Occasionally the ship would float in airspace above one, none of which I can remember a name. But yet I would come to a window and stare for hours at it, studying the small vessels that zoomed around with haste. Not today though, just stars flooded the black a torturous pull on my tormented mind jerks my head back and knocks my mind away from my thoughts **. Kylo Ren**.

"You dream of leaving Kenna." He states. The distorted, deep voice fills my paralyzed mind - I could tell his helmet was on.

"I dream of change, of seeing something besides these dreadful black walls. Of seeing something besides you, once again, reducing yourself to using the Force." I quickly retort.

I could feel him prying around in there, it's a peculiar feeling, like a lasting brain-freeze, I was quite used to it though. But an invasion of privacy nonetheless. I could feel him pulsing in and about. Like ice it pricked over me, cold, and when it was over, colder. This wasn't painful. I've felt what pain he can inflict with the Force. I know all too well what the pain is like.

"Bite your tongue, _girl_." He hissed, releasing the hypnotic pull on my brain.

"Did your father not teach you manners? I'm a lady. Bite your misogynistic tongue… _Ren_." I say, matching his venomous tone.

The air from my lungs left as the familiar thrust upon my neck returned. A fire flamed inside my throat, unbearable.

 **Harder**.

My hands quickly found their way to my neck and held it, as if that would soothe the mammoth crushing that burned there. As he tightened his Force induced grip my eyes widened at his reflection in the window. The metal design along his mask reflected against the black space outside it. His right arm stabbing forward as his hand shot directly from it, holding an invisible cup.

"I will warn you again, girl." His voice was that of a snarl, dripping off every consonant and stopping at the curl of his tongue. "Bite that tongue or you will find yourself, quite literally, in the same state as my father."

The crushing on my throat faded slowly, even after his grip released. My knees buckled and I fell to them as I tried to regain strength in my shaken lungs. I looked up at the shadowing cloak of a figure in the window's reflection as he neared.

"We are on… the same side Ren…" I breathe, unable to raise my voice any higher than a whisper or find the courage to turn to face him. He keeled down behind me, fitting his large black helmet in-between my neck and shoulder, finding the lobe of my ear. A wave of chills shot down my spine as he swiped a strand of my loose dark hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"I doubt your allegiance to the First Order, lady Kenna, ", he threatens in a whisper, " _The Dark Side_." with that he rose up straight, his shadow looming over my body before the swift turn of his heel and departure. He left me there,

Perplexed.

* * *

I walked to the front, this time in heels, of a black and red colorized auditorium full of the ships first commanding officers, I was the center of attention. I was nervous to say the least. I could feel the pressure building up, tightening in my veins as I reached the stand. In the center of the room, arms folded neatly behind his back, was Kylo. His stance was military and dominant amongst the rest of them. Beside him stood General Hux who, ever since the destruction of Starkiller, had grown quite the beard.

We'd made fast enemies.

"Well girl?" Hux spat out of pursed lips.

I quickly cleared my throat, briefly remembering the encounter with Kylo a couple hours before, which of whom I had to thank for the soreness of my throat in this very moment.

"Ever since the decimation of Starkiller we, The first Order, have been ruthless murderers upon several planets." My broken voice echoed through the large room as I continued. "We are feared. Why do we press for fear? Why are we forcing our beliefs upon the innocent in such vile ways?" I bore holes into Hux's ice blue eyes as I changed my tone, "You want to rule this galaxy. I can see your devotion. I can _feel_ it. Walking down these halls I can _feel_ the dedication as we build a new government. Our troops, ruthless and dedicated they may be but, they are merely pawns. They kill for us. They kill for us and what do we gain? More resistance to the First we ever want to sprout a government upon this region they have to trust us. If we want to really see an end to the Resistance, to the hatred that burns in the very soul of this galaxy, we have to compromise. We have to stop killing and start showing them the dedicated beings we really are. We seek the imperial Legacy but why? The Empire fell at the feet of the New Republic and it will again if we don't stop thinking so binary. The only way **is not** by force." A voice interrupted me,

"Are you insisting we are weak Kenna?" Kylo's deadly voice questioned sternly.

"We have the largest star destroyer in this entire galaxy, we are not weak." I answered.

"Are you saying we are uneducated in the art of battle? Of ruling a galaxy?"

" _No_. I'm saying we can't force an entire galaxy to kneel to us without compromise. We've killed families. **We've killed children**. How do you think it is possible for a whole galaxy to abide by our new law after the blood that is on our hands?"

General Hux snickered obnoxiously. "And you think supreme leader Snoke is going to _compromise_? Going to _empathize_ with the loss of the bloodshed we've caused? Going to show _mercy_? Why do you doubt the First Order Kenna?" He chimed in.

"I doubt our tactics because they have failed us already Hux." The memory shot through me again as I visualized the Starkiller caving into itself as the sun ate it away, exploding as I watched from nothing less than a window. " _We_ have failed already."

He slammed his fist onto the small black table in front of him, causing me to jump, and curled his lips into a snarl. "WE _DESTROYED_ THE OLD REPUBLIC!" He loudly reminds me.

Another memory shot through my overbearing mind. The red beams that lit outer space as Starkiller crippled and then exploded 5 planets including the Galactic Senate. For this statement I had no retort. I could feel the tears conjuring up as my face stung with anger.

"You say that with pride!?" I growl through gritted teeth, "Maybe I **DO** doubt the First Order."

"You're a _traitorous bitch_." He sneered.

"And yet I've spoken nothing but the truth General! If you even deserve to called that after you almost **died** in your very own base." I spat out quickly.

A roar of protest riled up at my defense as Hux muttered curses under his breath. Kylo stood unmoved by our argument. His hands were still folded behind his back, his signature viewpoint. I knew he was staring at me too, I could feel the uneasiness in the air.

 _He knows I'm right._ I reassured myself.

I kept my glare, waiting for him to silence my audience or storm away or something _. Anything_.

He lifted his gloved palm into the noise, which quickly silenced - even Hux, who now shot me something of a deathly glare, one I've seen from him many times. I didn't falter to shoot one straight back, furrowing my brows as well.

"You're dismissed Lady Kenna." Kylo says, dropping his hand back behind his back.

I gathered a fistful of my skirt, storming out of the auditorium with a scowl on my face.


End file.
